


Senja dan Pagi

by XanderPoohsan



Category: Penguin - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPoohsan/pseuds/XanderPoohsan
Summary: Based on Alffy Rev – Senja dan PagiIni bukan hanya soal cinta.Ini tentang bertemunya dua manusia dengan sejuta mimpinya.Saling menguatkan.Layaknya senja yang mungkin mulai meredup,tapi pagi akan selalu hadir menopangnya.
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship





	Senja dan Pagi

**_Desa Bahasa Borobudur, Magelang_ **

Billkin ga punya pilihan lain selain nurut sama Ibu. Ia harus menemani adiknya yang baru kelas 2 SMP untuk mengikuti kursus bahasa selama satu bulan di Desa Bahasa Borobudur, Magelang. Kalau menolak, Billkin harus rela pulang-pergi ke kampus naik angkot, merelakan motor kesayangannya di jual.

_“Koe ki, nek karo kanca wae apa-apa dituruti, dilakokno. Urusan kanca karo kampus mbok gedekno. Ngasi lali omah, lali pakmu mbokmu. Omahmu karo kampusmu ki lak mung 15 menit, tapi seminggu kok yo ra bali. Adhimu mung njaluk dikancani koe yo ra gelem. Sui-sui tak dol kui motormu. Ngen ra iso lungo meneh.”_

(Kamu ni, kalau sama temen aja semua diturutin, dilakuin. Urusan temen sama kampus lebih kamu pentingin. Sampai lupa rumah, lupa sama Ayah Ibu kamu. Rumah sama kampus cuma 15 menit tapi seminggu nggak pulang. Adek kamu cuma minta ditemenin juga kamu gamau. Lama-lama Ibu jual motomu. Biar gabisa pergi kemana-mana lagi)

Billkin cuma bisa menunduk diam saat Ibunya marah. Ucapan Ibunya tidak salah. Semester lima kemarin memang seperti azab. Tugas dan laporan praktikum yang tak kunjung berhenti, ditambah reorganisasi UKM membuat Billkin lebih sering menginap di kosan temannya ketimbang pulang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan keinginan adiknya dan ikut ke Desa Bahasa. Toh cuma satu bulan.

Lagian emang gaada salahnya belajar bahasa. Yang jadi masalah adalah saat ia datang, kelasnya dipenuhi anak-anak SD dan SMP. Billkin, mahasiswa tahun ketiga teknik geologi UGM ini merasa seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya. Ia susah berbaur, dan adiknya lebih memilih berbicara dengan teman barunya ketimbang menemani Billkin.

Tiga hari tinggal di sini, Billkin sudah ingin kabur pulang. Ia benar-benar bosan, dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana kelas. Teman kelasnya jauh lebih muda, mentornya meski tidak terlalu tua darinya tapi mereka sibuk, tidak mungkin juga menemani Billkin walau hanya untuk sekedar berbincang. Tapi niatnya untuk kabur hilang saat ada pemuda seusianya diperkenalkan di kelas pada hari ke empat. Namanya PP Krit.

Cara pemuda itu berdiri penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Tangannya disimpan di balik punggungnya, dengan dagu sedikit terangkat, dan senyum yang seakan menantang setiap orang di depannya. Wajahnya sesekali menggembung membuat pipinya yang merah karena panas terlihat lebih jelas. Billkin sekarang mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, Magelang memang panas.

_“Hai!”_ Billkin memberanikan diri menyapa. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, _“Aku Billkin. Kamu PP kan?”_

PP menatap pemuda yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran, celana jeans dan rambut yang berantakan. PP terkesiap menatap bola mata pemuda di depannya yang selegam jelaga namun sebening air. PP kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Billkin, menggoyangkannya pelan.

_“Hai, kamu mentor di sini?”_

_“Bukan, aku mentee juga kok.”_

_“Ohhh, bagus dehhh. Aku tadi udah bete banget soalnya isinya anak-anak kecil.”_

Billkin melihat senyum terbentuk dari pemuda di depannya. Kemudian membalas senyuman PP. Wajah angkuh yang tadi PP tunjukan hilang. Mungkin PP hanya gugup, atau takut, atau bisa jadi kesal. Tapi siapa yang nggak kesal sih dijadikan satu kelas dengan anak-anak kecil yang bawel. Billkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari PP, lalu beralih memperhatikan materi di depannya.

* * *

Billkin dan PP semakin sering bersama. Mereka lebih sering bolos kelas hanya untuk pergi ke memberi makan kambing di kandang sebelah ruang belajar. Atau makan siang di warung makan kompleks wisata Borobudur seperti siang hari ini. Mentor di Desa Bahasa maklum, toh sebenarnya Billkin dan PP lebih cocok jadi mentor di sana daripada menjadi mentee.

_“Jadi kamu kabur ke sini?”_

_“Gabisa dibilang kabur juga sih.”_

PP mengaduk es kelapanya dengan sedotan. Ia menimbang apakah harus ia ceritakan alasan sebenarnya dia datang jauh-jauh dari Jakarta ke Magelang pada pemuda di depannya. PP melihat lesung pipit yang acapkali timbul saat Billkin mengunyah kelapa muda. Tidak apa pikir PP, toh Billkin hanya satu dari ribuan orang asing yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya.

_“Hahhhhh... Gimana ya jelasinnya.”_ PP menyenderkan badannya ke kursi.

_“Jelasin aja. Lagian kelas selesai masih jam 4 nanti.”_

_“Aku capek aja. Aku ngerasa 20 tahun hidupku gapernah mencapai apa-apa. Kakak aku jadi dosen termuda, langsung jadi dosen setelah lulus S2, penghargaannya juga banyak banget. Terus aku? Aku belajar mati-matian aja nilaiku cuma segitu.”_

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi PP. Rencananya magang di perusahaan impiannya harus pupus karena regulasi kampus yang lambat. Kuotanya terlanjur penuh. Bukan salah PP sebenarnya, namun PP tetap merasa itu salahnya. Coba saja PP mengurus lebih awal, atau nilainya lebih bagus jadi bisa ikut proyek dosen.

Teman-teman PP, alih-alih memberi samangat malah mengatakan PP kurang bersyukur. Masih banyak perusahaan lain katanya, dan nilai PP juga tinggi. Apa yang perlu ditangisi?

_“Tapi emang salah ya kalau aku punya standar sendiri? Aku ga berniat buat merendah untuk meroket apalah itu. Tapi aku punya standar sendiri, punya tujuan sendiri. Ga salah kan kalau aku merasa kecewa? Orang rumah juga, walaupun mereka ga pernah bilang, dipikir aku gatau apa kalau mereka sebenernya juga kecewa sama aku. Karna aku gabisa setidaknya setara sama kakak aku.”_

_“Maaf... Aku malah curhat begini.”_ PP menunduk memperhatikan es kelapa di depannya.

_“Gapapa PP. Lagian gaada yang salah kok sama rasa kecewa kamu. Perasaan kamu valid, mereka aja yang ga ngerti standar kamu. Aku yakin banyak tau pencapaian yang udah kamu raih. Mungkin bukan pencapaian besar, tapi walau cuma pencapaian kecil, itu cukup membanggakan kan? Kaya misalnya sekarang, bangga ga sih kita bisa kabur kelas dan nongkrong makan es kelapa gini.”_

PP melempar Billkin dengan potongan kelapa sambil pura-pura cemberut. Kemudian senyum terbentuk kembali di bibirnya. Ada rasa hangat menyelemuti hati PP.

**PP suka Billkin dan segala keanehannya.**

* * *

Matahari tidak sepanas tadi saat Billkin akhirnya tiba di lantai tertinggi candi Borobudur yang boleh dimasuki pengunjung. Billkin mengitari tembok batu di sekitarnya, mencari tempat teduh untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal. Ia baru saja kabur dari rombongan kelas.

Minggu ke tiga, semua diminta mencari turis asing untuk diajak berbincang-bincang. Billkin hanya bisa pasrah saat tau dia dan PP tidak berada di kelompok yang sama. Enggan menjadi baby sitter, Billkin memilih kabur menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas Borobudur.

_“Capek banget, tapi seenggaknya aku ga usah ikutan ngatur anak-anak kecil.”_ Billkin bergumam pelan sambil menghapus peluh yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Sialnya lagi, Billkin lupa membawa botol air minumnya. Terpaksa ia harus menahan haus sampai acara berburu turis ini selesai.

_“Mau minum?”_

Billkin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Di sampingnya ada PP, berdiri mengulurkan sebotol air minum. Wajahnya memerah karena panas, keringat juga bercucuran dari dahinya.

_“Lahhh. Kamu kok di sini?”_

_“Aku kabur. Kamu kayanya juga.”_

PP mendudukkan diri di samping Billkin. Tangannya tetap menyodorkan botol air minumnya, yang kemudian diterima oleh Billkin.

_“Makasih.”_ ucap Billkin sambil menyerahkan kembali botol air minum PP.

_“Sama-sama.”_

Billkin dan PP duduk memandangi turis-turis berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Keduanya asyik mengobrol, membicarakan banyak hal. Membunuh waktu. Menunggu sampai jam tangan yang PP kenakan menunjuk waktu yang telah dijanjikan untuk berkumpul selepas acara berburu turis.

PP mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ada gumpalan awan tebal yang menutupi sebagian langit Borobudur. Satu atau dua jam dari sekarang mungkin akan turun hujan lebat.

_“Mendung. Padahal mau liat sunset.”_ cicit PP.

Billkin ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap awan-awan yang bergerak menutupi langit Borobudur. Masih ada semburat warna senja yang muncul dari celah-celah awan. Senja yang redup.

_“Suka banget sama sunset?”_

_“Banget.”_ ucap PP sambil mengangguk.

_“Senja itu ..”_ lanjut PP, _“buat pengingat kalau satu hari yang berat udah aku lalui. Rasanya indah aja harimu ditutup lukisan tangan tuhan. Hari ini juga, bukan senja terbaik tapi setidaknya masih cantik.”_

Billkin memandang pemuda di sampingnya yang tersenyum memandang guratan tipis cahaya senja di langit. Ia tak menyangka PP dapat merubah pandangannya tentang sebuah mimpi dan pencapaian.

PP waktu itu bercerita tentang keluarganya. Tentang bagaimana ia tidak pernah dipaksa untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Orang tuanya hanya mengarahkan, tidak memaksa. Tapi PP merasa punya tanggung jawab besar untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Untuk membanggakan keluarganya.

PP rela tidak ikut main ke pantai bersama teman-temannya walau ia sangat ingin. PP lebih memilih menemani Ibunya mengurus anggrek atau menemani Ayahnya memberi makan ikan. Bagi PP, keluarga nomor satu. Segala yang PP capai adalah karena keluarganya dan untuk keluarganya.

**PP mau jadi yang paling membanggakan.**

Walau kadang PP merasa lelah, seperti sekarang. Ia lelah harus terus-terusan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi ketakutan akan mengecewakan keluarganya lebih besar. Ia takut ia tidak akan sesempurna kakaknya.

**PP hanya sangat mencintai keluarganya.**

Billkin menghela napas. Berbeda dengan PP, Billkin lebih memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Billkin sadar Billkin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya ketimbang dengan keluarganya. Semua impian dan pencapaian yang Billkin capai semata-mata untuk kepuasan dirinya. Kata-kata Ibu yang bilang Billkin hanya pulang untuk numpang tidur mungkin bentuk kekecewaan Ibunya.

**Ahhh, Billkin jadi rindu Ibu.**

* * *

_“Aku pulang sehari setelah ujian kompetensi terakhir.”_ ucap PP sambil mengunyah nasi goreng telur, menu sarapan mereka pagi ini.

_“HAH? Cepet banget.”_

_“Ya aku kan niatnya ke sini ikut pelatihan bahasa. Ya kalau pelatihannya udah kelar, aku pulang lah.”_

Billkin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban PP.

Jam dua siang ketika Billkin menarik PP menuju parkiran motor. Tadi Billkin izin kepada mentor mereka untuk bolos kelas terakhir. Sampai di motor Billkin, pemuda itu menyerahkan helm adiknya untuk dipakai PP.

_“Hari ini kita ke pantai!!!_

_“HAH?!”_

_“Iya, aku mau ajak kamu ke pantai.”_ kata Billkin sambil mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

_“Jauh?”_

_“Satu setengah jam sampe dua jam doang.”_

Billkin naik ke motornya, lalu menepuk-nepuk jok belakang. Mengisyaratkan PP untuk naik. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian pergi membelah jalanan menuju pantai. Melewati jalanan pedesaan, jalanan kota, rumah-rumah warga. Mendengarkan bising kendaraan bermotor yang memekkakn telinga.

Satu jam lebih Billkin dan PP berkendara, kini keduanya masuk ke jalanan desa yang tidak beraspal. Beruntung tanahnya rata. Mereka melewati dereta bukit-bukit kecil dan petak-petak sawah yang masih hijau. Melewati deretan pohon-pohon yang saat PP tanya itu pohon apa Billkin tidak bisa menjawab.

* * *

**_Pantai di Selatan Yogyakarta_ **

PP menghempaskan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput hijau. Masih cemberut karena dipaksa Billkin untuk memanjat bukit. Yang PP pikirkan saat Billkin mengajaknya ke pantai adalah hamparan pasir putih dan suara ombak menghantam bibir pantai. Bukan memanjat bukit tinggi hampir 30 menit.

_“Gausah cemberut. Itu lihat di kanan kamu.”_ ucap Billkin sambil mendudukkan diri di samping PP.

PP beranjak duduk lalu menatap ke arah yang Billkin ucapkan tadi. Matanya membulan melihat pemandangan senja diatas laut. Ada gradasi jingga keunguan terlukis diatas langit tanpa awan. Air laut di bawahnya ikut memantulkan guratan cahaya di atasnya. Seperti memandang dua senja disaat bersamaan.

Billkin memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Mata PP ikut memantulkan gradasi senja. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar ditimpa cahaya senja. Billkin tau PP indah, tapi ia tidak tau PP akan seindah ini ditimpa cahaya jingga senja.

**Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, bolehkah Billkin memiliki dia?**

_“Sebenernya aku mau ngajak kamu buat nunggu pagi. Tapi kayanya mending kita pulang aja.”_ Billkin membuka suara tepat ketika cahaya terakhir ditelan kegelapan.

PP memandang pemuda di sampingnya dalam remang malam. Hanya ada sinar bulan dan bintang yang menjadi penerangan. PP bingung bagaimana menjawab pernyataan Billkin. Sejujurnya pemuda ini ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Billkin.

_“Kalau kamu ga keberatan tidur cuma pake alas rumput yaaa gapapa sih.”_

PP merebahkan dirinya, _“Gapapa sih, toh bintangnya bagus.”_

Billkin tersenyum kecil, kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping PP. Billkin sayup-sayup mengucap syukur kepada semesta. Malam ini cerah, ratusan bintang terlukis di angkasa.

* * *

_“PP .. bangun. PP ..”_ Billkin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya.

PP tidur sambil memeluk lututnya. Untung Billkin persiapan membawa sarung dan jaket. Pantai saat malam hari bisa jadi sangat dingin.

_“PP bangun .. katanya mau liat sunrise.”_ kali ini Billkin menggoyangkan tubuh PP lebih kuat.

PP bangun sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Tangannya menggapai sarung, mengeratkannya, berharap mengurangi dingin yang ia rasakan. Billkin menepuk pundah PP, mengarahkan tangannya ke kiri.

_“Tunggu bentar, nanti sunrise-nya muncul.”_

PP menatap langit di depannya. Yang lama-kelamaan dari gelap mulai berubah berwarna biru tua. Lalu muncul semburat jingga kemerahan. Ada beberapa kumpulan awan kecil di langit, awan-awan itu indah berwarna gradasi merah-jingga. Menakjubkan melihat proses gelapnya malam tergantikan cahaya fajar.

_“Aku ga tau pagi bisa seindah ini.”_

_“Aku lebih suka pagi. Kamu tau kenapa?”_ PP menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Billkin.

_“Waktu pagi berati lembar harap baru lahir. Waktu pagi berati kita diberi kesempatan buat memperbaiki apa yang salah di hari sebelumnya.”_

Billkin selalu suka pagi. Ada sebuah sajak yang ia baca bahwa pagi adalah waktu paling indah. Ketika janji-janji muncul seiring embun menggelayut di ujung dedaunan. Ketika harapan-harapan baru merekah bersama kabut yang mengambang di persawahan (Tere Liye). Sajak itu tidak lain adalah benar adanya.

Saat pagi adalah ketika Billkin sudah kenyang menelan setiap kegagalan dan kekecewaan atau penuh sesak dengan haru dan bahagia hari sebelumnya. Saat pagi adalah ketika Billkin siap untuk memperbaiki kegagalan dan ingin mengulang bahagianya.

_“Aku belajar banyak dari kamu PP. Selama ini aku selalu merasa pencapaian aku itu ya karna kerja keras aku sendiri. Impian dan harapan aku cuma buat aku. Aku terbiasa dibebaskan dan tanpa diberi bimbingan. Aku dibiasakan mencari jalan aku sendiri. Aku lupa meski begitu ketika aku hilang arah, keluarga aku adalah orang-orang pertama yang akan ngebimbing aku buat pulang.”_

PP memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

_“Aku juga belajar banyak dari kamu. Kamu cerita gimana kamu gak pernah takut gagal. Kamu gak ngebiarin rasa takut kamu menghalangi kamu buat mencapai apa yang kamu mau.”_

Billkin menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka bedua. Lucu bagaimana keduanya bisa sedikit mendewasakan diri hanya dengan satu pertemuan singkat. Takdir memang suka bermain-main. Sebulan yang lalu mereka adalah orang asing, mana mereka tau selanjutnya mereka menjadi figur yang akan menguatkan satu sama lain. Saling mendewasakan.

_“Billkin ..”_ panggil PP pelan.

Billkin menoleh kearah pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

_“Mungkin kamu bukan cuma orang asing yang sembarang lewat di perjalanan hidup aku.”_

* * *

o x y

**Author's Note:**

> Aku pernah ke salah satu pantai di Jogja, waktu itu aku muter banyak pantai jadi aku lupa namanya. Makanya di sini aku ga spesifik buat nyantumin nama pantainya. Tapi pantai ini dikelilingi perbukitan dan pasirnya putih, tapi banyak banget pantai berbukit di Jogja. Aku sempet manjat bukitnya, dan indah banget pemandangannya.


End file.
